Sun down night
by Izzy Lory B
Summary: Seth has imprinted on Bella's cousin when both her parents die and her Gardian Becomes her Dad's Brother, Charlie. What will the Valturi do when they find out? R&r Please.
1. Prologue

**R&r Please. Hope you guy's like it. I personally like Cally, but she's an Oc and if you don't like her i'm sorry.  
R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, i only own my Oc's Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. But i own this plot/ Story line, so please don't steal my Oc's Or my plot.  
Thank you very much.**

**Prologue:**

Bella walked into the room where I laid on a hospital bed in one of Esme's furnished guest room.  
My leg was stitched up and wreaked of alcohol (Probably to keep the vampires down stairs tame).  
She brought in a plate of food for Seth and I to share. But I didn't feel to hungry so I pushed the plate toward Seth but whispered "Save me the Cheetos."

As he ate Seth looked at me like he had the first day he saw me when he walked into Uncle Charlie's living room, l  
ike I was the only thing tying him here, like we were the only two people on earth.

Being the girlfriend of a wolf has a lot of pros and cons (Mostly Pros):  
Pro: When you're cold he can warm you up.  
Pro: If he's imprinted on you, you don't have to worry about other girls catching his eye or taking him away from you.  
Con: If his sister is a wolf she can easily beat you up if she doesn't like you.

Suddenly I heard screaming, roaring and hissing coming from below us, then pain not only shot up my leg but also through my entire body.  
Everything went black and I couldn't do anything, I couldn't scream, I couldn't see, and I couldn't move.  
But, I could feel and hear. I felt the warmth radiating off Seth's body as his hand slid down my arm and into my limp hand, I felt his soft warm breath in my ear, and I heard him say, "Baby, Stay with me, I need you. I love you."

**I know it's short and the rest will be longer. But i think it's a little cliffy... ^_^**

**(~Lory ^_^)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Here it is, R&R please.**

**Seriously i want 3 more reveiws before i post the next Chapter.  
And i know it's kinda short but the next will be longer, don't worry.**

**Chapter 1**

It's one thing to have both of your parents killed in a car wreck by a stupid drunk driver. It's another to when your 15 and your parents get killed _and _you have to move in with your dad's brother, Charlie, (who I have only seen twice a year) because he's my _godfather_ and my well back up guardian in case… well this happened. The move from Texas to Forks, Washington was exhausting. Three connecting flights and the last flight came in, in Seattle where Charlie picked me up.

"Hey kiddo" Charlie said once we were on the road, he patted my shoulder. "How are you doing?"  
"I'm doing ok." I mumbled, my like is full of pain, broken hearts, being used by boys, and, now, death of my loved ones, no big deal. I never fit in at any schools, who cares? Boys use me up like tissues just to play cruel games with their sick little friends, oh, that all?

I found out that two months go by slowly in Forks, but I have to say, my laptop gets great service her, and I get great cell reception… but who am I going to call or text? I have no friends, I have no family except for Charlie and his daughter Bella. I have heard some stories about Bella's friends in La Push.  
Some interesting, like legends and folktale about vampires and werewolves. I was sitting on the couch, filling out forms for School when it starts back up in a month, Sophomores at Forks High School have limited choices.

When a knock came at the door and Charlie opened it with a "Hello, Bella." In walked Bella, Edward (Her husband), Renesmee (Their daughter), And two or their friends from La Push (who's names are Jacob and Seth). I heard the two going at it in an argument.

"Don't give up so soon, Seth." Jacob said.

"What if I never find the right girl, Jake? What if I never imprint?" Seth responded. Imprint? What the heck were they talking about?

"I thought that same exact thing only a few _days_ before I imprinted. Maybe you'll imprint when you go to High School in a month. Maybe you'll find your girl." Jacob said. One of then snorted.

"Fifteen year old girls at Forks High School have all either seen me around or know me." Seth said.  
Charlie walked over to where I sat, but I didn't even notice and I was so intently listening to the conversation between the guys that when Charlie said "You figure it out yet?" I literally jumped off the couch, knocking over and breaking the lamp (and I'm pretty sure I hit Seth in the back of the head with my pencil).  
Bella was laughing. "Cally this is my husband Edward." I nodded to him, "Our daughter Renesmee." She did a little curtsey, "this is Jacob." But when I looked at Jacob he was staring at Seth, Bella looked at Jacob then at Seth, then at Edward, and then at Me. Finally she said, "And this is Seth."  
I looked at Seth, he had his eyes on my and only alone(those gorgeous brown eyes), and my world begin to spin, I felt as if he were the only thing in this world with me, as we were alone with only each other…

**Hope u guys liked it! R&r!!!!!! This Just shows when he first imprinted on her! ^-^ i love my seth imprint story.**

**(~Lory ^-^)**


	3. Chapter 2

***Sobs* I wish i could say that i own this wonderful masterpeice but i must give my new co-writer zanyehuan for writing this wonderful chapter for me. I mean i'm seriously jealous that i can't write this good, but enjoy!**

Chapter 3

Seth's PoV

I feel the world crumble away around me, leaving my feeble once comforting universe stripped bare and left raw. Yet I feel no sorrow or sadness for its loss, instead I am left with this alien feeling that is completely unknown to me. It's as if I am engulfed within this omnipotent warmth that tantalizingly spins and twirls around me becoming this impenetrable and unyielding shield. Within this ever protecting shield I find my self being protected from all pain and darkening fear only knowing this unfathomable warmth. What is this providence like feeling that envelops a sense of completeness? What is this yearning, this impossible feeling, is this love, is she my soul mate?

Instantly my once tempered hart fills with dread with the realization that she is a stranger an innocent and untainted life. My heart breaks upon this boundless guilt I would be damning her to a life of danger and unknowing. How can I do this to her, her who in one mere glance has given me everything? I hang my head down, yet my body tilts it forward as if refusing to give up this divine and wondrous drug. My eyes find hers, and I know I'm hopeless. I'm enable to run, hide, or hurt her my love my imprint. Her immaculate eyes alone drown any sense of logic or reality.

I find myself staring more and more into those deep oceans of chocolate brown, and begin to feel myself becoming lost within them forever, forever lost in those magnificent, unwavering eyes of her. She smiles and blushes the remaining minuscule doubt and guilt melt away, she then comes into complete focus. Her dark eye shadow drowning those maddening eyes, hers plucked and perfected brows. Those soft sweet seducing lips scream to be kissed. My eyes fall upon her immaculate body as if painted by a prophet. She's wearing boots and black and white stockings that make her legs dizzyingly longer, a black with blue fringe skirt, and a shirt with an obscene saying which has been promptly covered with duck tape for Charlie's sake. She blushes more but I can't stop staring I remain to much in awe of this Goth goddess. A part of me wants to stay like this, forever in limbo with my love, my goddess, my imprint.

"Seth, son are you alright?" Asked Charlie shaking me from my happy stupor.

"Umm, yeah of course Charlie, I guess I'm just a little out of its ya know its one of those days." I replied shakily trying to get myself together.

"Alright yeah," Mumbled Charlie while eying me suspiciously. "Like I was saying before you got all weird on me, do you want a coke or something?" said Charlie while looking skeptically at me then at my goddess.

"Uh, yeah, um I could use a glass of water if you don't mind of course." I said hoping that the water could bring me back to earth.

Charlie got up leaving my goddess, Jake, Edward, Bella, and Ness in the room together. I stand there and slip my hands into my pants pocket trying to attempting to make myself look cooler only to find that I can't get them out. As I struggle I stumble and almost fall hoping that the embarrassing part was done I finally remove them only to hit a table almost breaking it. Edward and Jake snicker trying to hold in their laughter Bella slapped both their arms quickly quieting them down. I take a step towards the door hoping to leave before I make more of an ass of myself. Jake grabs my arm while inches away form the door.

"Dude where are you going, She's your imprint right?" Jake asked while turning us away so she couldn't see us talking.

"Jake let me go now, or I swear, wait...How did you know that she is my imprint?" I asked fumbling over the words.

"WE," Jake emphasized we part "Aren't idiots, hell, even Charlie found out, and do you think physic boy here couldn't pluck that out of your head. Ha! Plus you made the cutest wittle face when you first saw her." Jake said while pinching my cheek.

I slapped Jake hand to get him off of me; Jake pouted and mumbled something about trying to help people. I then looked to Edward Who gave a wide grin that I took as "good job" then I looked to Bella and saw her give a warm yet warning smile as if warning me not to hurt her. I didn't know whether to be happy that they knew of pissed off that they couldn't keep their damn noses out of my business. I sighed and after a vast and troubling internal battle I motion Jake to come over.

"Whatcha need dude?" Jake whispered with a sly smile.

"What do ..,"I growl slightly before continuing, "What do I? What do I do?" I blurt out barely keeping it in our range of hearing.

"About what," he sneered I deeply growled Jake threw his hands out in defeat "Alright just a joke you know women hate a man without a sense of humor. Ha ha! Umm...alright I got it, come in closer, alright here is what you do." I lean in close to hear his advice. Jake grabs me by the shoulder a pushes me to her.

I stumbled forward coming close to smashing my face in the floor I turn to find Jake to hit him, but before I could I heard it my herald ,my prophet I look for the owner of this sweet voice. There she was my world before me; she blushed and fidgeted with her hair before mumbling out.

"Hi… Um... Are you alright I hope you didn't hurt yourself?" She sweetly said, I wanted to scream to the world she worried about me, ya yeay!

"Uhh. yeah I'm tough like iron," Oh dear god please don't tell me I just didn't say that, "Yeah I eat nails for breakfast.." Stop it man, "Yeah it'll take a lot more than that to take me down little lady." I said while doing a John Wayne impersonation, why can't I stop? Why?!?!

I put my head down expecting her to call me dumb and tell me to get away from her. How can I be this dumb? Damn it! I started to walk away when I heard her laugh and call me back, Then world stopped, she thought I was funny, me, funny!

"Ha ha ha," she breathed in to try to control her laughing, "You're really funny ya know, ha, but horrible Wayne impersonation." she wheezed out.

"Why I never, MADAM, I will have you know that the impression has earned quite the notoriety, in fact they often mistake me for him." I said while faking a pout.

"Huh, well I most humbly offer my dearest apologizes I was not aware of such quality of impression so its obvious that I was in to much in awe to be able to fully appreciate the grandiose of your abilities." she said while trying to hold back her laughter.

"Well, I guess I could forgive you this one time, but just this once, but be aware of the magnitude of this skill it has charmed many a women... partner…" I said trying to hold back my laughter.

We couldn't hold it in anymore, the whole room busted into laughter, when I could breathe again I looked into her eyes again unable to focus on anything else. She stopped laughing a short time after me we locked eyes again she turned away blushing I wasn't going to waste anymore time.

"Umm, this is going to sound bad buts what's your name?" I shyly asked.

"My name is Cally." She said awkwardly while holding up her hand.

"Yeah, my name.." I started to say.

"Seth yeah I heard when, Bella was introducing you to me." She said this time looking at me.

"Yeah…guess she did huh." I replied back.

Cally didn't shy away anymore but stared right back into mine, now smiling and leaning in and pressing her arms in her chest showing off. She sighed and I began to drool a bit losing all sense of awareness, and coming to growling. She then came closer to me I can smell her sweet scent even more fervently now, and it's becoming hard to breathe.

"So, Seth...can I ask you a question?" She asked while twirling slightly on her left foot. Leaving me with only one thought "who afraid of the big bad wolf?"

"Anything." Was all I could manage to spurt out.

"Seth…can you please tell me why you were staring at me?" She said as sweetly as she could.

"Because," I said while lovingly placing a strand of fallen hair back in its place, "Because your the most exquisite beauty I ever seen," I said while never taking my eyes off of her, "And by the way you sill are".

CRASH! "Damn it", we heard Charlie scream Cally and I sigh, so close to those lips. Charlie always had amazing timing we looked at each other and smiled silently promising to continue this later.

"Uncle Charlie are you alright?!" Cally asked.

"Yes, I just dropped a glass that's all, don't worry about it!" Charlie screamed back at her.

"Don't, Uncle Charlie, ill do it and don't argue with me!" ally yelled then looked at me and smiled.

We laughed, she started to walk away when she turned to me to give me one last smile, not noticing the soda can on the floor. She begins to fall backwards I run forward and barely have time to save her. She falls into my arms she looks up and smiles, we inch closer, I can feel her breathe on my lips.

"My hero." She whispered while moving her lips to mine.

I move closer tighten my grip on her she whimpers with expectation, our noses touch she quivers slightly.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Screamed the man with the greatest timing.

"WHAT?!" I scream right back with anger and contempt.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TO MY NEICE, SETH?!" Charlie screams.

I shake my head in confusion, I know Charlie protective of his family but still is this to much screaming for a simple "almost" kiss.

Then I notice where he was pointing at, my heart stops I realize I'm not holding Cally by her waist.

**Comments, concerns, ideas, criticism, or questions??? Feel free to reveiw and tell zanyehuan what a terrific writer he is!!!!!!!!!!! But please reveiw! CallyXSETH!! ^_^**

**~Lory**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3!**

**Cally's PoV**

"Seth...can you please tell me why you were staring at me?" I try to say sweetly while I silently try to seduce him by swaying my hips and biting my lower lip in hope of enticing him.

I then start to bat my eyelashes, and I notice his wanton stare and stammer, and realize I have him. Internally I swell with happiness knowing I have this amazing man within my grasp, and in my intoxicated delirium I fail to see a giant paw like hand come reaching for my face.

"Because," I heard him say.

He then reached for me, carefully removing the stray hair that has fallen from it's place I feel his warm hand on my face and I fall into it. It's taking all my strength to not just melt and fall to the ground. I see him smile and lean into my ear, I hear him smacking his lips together, he breathes and softly blows into my ear, he whispers.

"Because you're the most exquisite beauty I ever seen," I try to hold in a girlish whimper he moves more into my ear until I can feel his warm and moving breathe against me. "And by the way you still are."

He looks back at me with an impish smile and I was far from willing to let him win this easy. I prepare my next move to bring my king to his knees. CRASH! "Damn it!" I sigh and turn to Seth with an apologizing look on my face, damn the Chief's timing.

"Uncle, Charlie are you alright!" I scream hoping that I wouldn't have to clean up anything.

"Yes, I just dropped a glass that's all, don't worry about it!" The Chief screamed back at me.

"Don't, Uncle Charlie, I'll do it and don't argue with me!" I scream back at The Chief not wanting to make a huge scene in front of Seth, and embarrass myself. Argh! Sometimes I can't believe The Chief I was so close to kissing him. I should leave him wanting I smile devilishly inside; I look back at him and smile and try to sway my hips while I walk. Then I feel myself step on something and begin to fall. Damn this swan blood, I'm about to fall and make a complete idiot of myself, ARGH! Then I see something move to fast that I only see a blur, I brace myself for the impact I hit something hard but not the floor. I feel warm arms embrace me I look up and see him, I stare into those intoxicating eyes unable to gather any strength to push away. Instead those damnable eyes pull me into him, into this earthbound heaven of mine.

"My hero," I just barely able to whimper out.

He tightens his already tight embrace around me, I'm unable to hold it in anymore I whimper a soft moan he pull me closer, I gulp I feel his breathe on my own. I purse my lips and close my eyes while my mind shuts, and my body slightly trembles in anxiousness of the torture of wanting those soft lips on mine.

"WHAT THE HELL!"

"WHAT?" I hear Seth scream, who just as pissed as was I. God I was so close this better be good Charlie, I thought as I glared at him.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TO MY NIECE, SETH?!" I heard Charlie scream, and point at us.

I just stared at Charlie in confusion, what could he have done that caused the shy and awkward Charlie to scream at us like this, and what in the hell could merit destroying my first kiss with this gorgeous guy that literally has fallen for me?! I followed Charlie's glare then I felt my body almost on fire then a sweet pressure I follow it until I saw it, Seth's paw like hands groping my chest. My eyes widen Then slowly turn my head up to try find Seth's eyes, he was frozen in shock he looked as if he saw a murder, and knowing Charlie there may well be one.

"Seth?" I try to reach him but he to he looks too terrified, to let go. As if hoping that if he doesn't move then this isn't really happening, the same very thing that I'm trying to do.

"Seth? Seth?" I try to reach him again.

"SETH, LET GO OF HER NOW, DAMN IT!" Screamed Charlie who was bright red at this point.

"OH MY GOD, I'M…SO SORY!" He said while dropping me a loud thump.

I land on the floor hard; I groan in pain and grab my back. I find Seth staring at me then at a purple chief Charlie who was staring at his gun. Jacob, Edward, and Bella just stared at us with shocked expression neither knowing what to do next. I start to get up and brush myself off, I then find my Seth with his hands in his hair looking like he's about throw up. I try to give him a sympathetic look, and try to walk over to him to explain that it was alright, Seth then rushed at me.

"I'm so sorry, Cally you see you were falling and I was just grabbed you. Never in a million years would I do that... I mean ya Know not with out permission not like you'll give it to me especially now. Wait, wait, that's not just what interests me about you, honestly your body the last thing on my mind. Not because it's not wonderful or anything its because it's not like your not hot or anything come on you have amazing curves, not that I was staring just hard to miss, not that your fat or to skinny by that measure. Your just awesome and-d-d-d really pretty in your own way not saying your ugly or anything hum, y-y-a-a-ya i-i-i-i you-u-u," Seth said while turning ghastly white and hyperventilating, then turning and crashing on the table behind him breaking the living room table.

I saw him fall and ran to him thinking he was hurt I scream his name. He gets up fasts and I realize he's bright red and has his head down avoiding eye contact with me I go to grab his cheek.

"I huh I-I-I got t, I sorr I." he stutters before running out the door.

I stand there in shock not able to put together what just happened , I meet this cute boy, I flirted a little with him and him with me ,then somehow he grouped me and then he stormed off, what the hell just happened.

"Crap!" Jacob screamed while coming towards me.

"I'm sorry bout that guess that was kind of my fault too, normally he a really good guy I know right now you probably see him as a pervert but he's not. In fact out of all of us he's the more mannerly one." Said Jake with a shamed look on his face.

"I know, he seemed really nice and funny, and I know that the whole groping thing was just an accident, I just wish that I could've told him that." I said shyly avoiding his gaze.

"Ha ha, yes, yes alright you don't have to worry about anything I'll bring him back to you, maybe a little bruised but I'm sure ya wouldn't mind nursing him back to normal," He said laughing making me laugh, then he turned to Charlie "Sorry Chief, guess your going to go through this again ha." he said making Charlie growl.

I then started to think about him my Seth, sure he was a goof ball but, but he's mine…. I hope. What when did I start calling him mine like he belongs to me???? But still he like me right?????? He wouldn't have made a complete ass of himself if he didn't right? I start to blush, if Jake is bringing Seth back then I should prepare, I have to redo my hair, oh and I can put on those new black skinny jeans of mine that go so well with those black knee high converse, yeah and then I can make him dinner. I then started to race upstairs as the only thing I can describe giddy, oh my god I'm giddy!

"Where, the hell, do you think your going?!" Screamed Charlie.

"I'm going to get ready for Seth, were going to have him over for dinner." I said confused at why was Charlie mad.

"Excuse me, so I don't get a say in the decision if _we_ invite a person who just groped my niece to _my_ house for dinner!" Said Charlie who hasn't changed from purple.

"Don't worry your excused Charlie, now if _you_ don't mind I have more important things to deal with!" I screamed back at him rearing for a fight, wishing all this talk about that groping would be over with.

"Like hell you do, Seth is not to set foot in my house until he explains why the hell he did what he did. And how dare you talk to me like this, Cally, you owe me little respect is that understood Cally!" Said Charlie trying to hold in his anger.

"I don't know were the hell you got the guts to tell me what I can and cannot to do. You're not my father Charlie!!!!! And your never going to be, and we both know that you never wanted me here in the first place, so just shut the hell up and stay out of my GOD DAMN BUSINESS IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?!?" I shouted getting in his face.

"Who the hell…" Charlie was about to scream back.

"Umm… Charlie?" Edward hesitantly whispered.

"What, Edward?!" Shouted Charlie.

All that Edward did was point at an almost in tear Renesmee.

Charlie's mouth fell and he ran to his grand daughter.

I ran to my room in tears changing quickly into a black spaghetti strap, my black skinny jeans and my _black _knee high converse. I grabbed a bag shoving into in my book, laptop and phone and charger. I grabbed my fake id, motorcycle keys and helmet. Forget Charlie! I threw my bag out the widow and slid down the tree. Jumped on _my _motorcycle and going to the one place I know how to get to in this god forsaken town, La Push Beach. By the time I saw Charlie run out of the house it was too late and I had mascara streaming down my face.  
**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Half Credit to my co writer! Review!!!!!!!!!! QCCI (Questions, comments, Concerns, Ideas)?????**

**And should i make this rated M or if this is all that's happening is T ok?????**

**Reveiw! ~Lory**


	5. Chapter 4!

**COMMENT!!!!!!!!!!!! I KNOW IT'S BEEN A WHILE BUT WE STARTED BREAK ON MONDAY AND I DIDN'T PUT MY PENCIL DOWN UNTIL I FINISHED THIS CHAPPY!!!!**

Chapter 4

Cally's PoV

I felt free while I was on my motorcycle. It was the one thing I controlled; I was probably one of the best teenage drivers to be honest. I got to the beach and parked my motorcycle. I sat there for a while and I dug out my cell phone, putting it in my pocket. I dug around some more and got out my iPod touch that my parents had given me my last birthday, I put it on random yet somehow it picked the song Teenagers by My Chemical Romance. My life sucks, first my parents die now Charlie is pissed because possibly the only guy that might ever like me for me accidentally groped me? I have been used plenty of times before.

One guy pretty much had a one night stand with me and the next week at school he and his friends made fun of me. On one date the guy actually slipped me a Ruthie without my knowing, what happened after that I have no idea. I have once had a date knock me around and video taped… well you know what he video taped… then he posted it all over his MySpace page.

I looked down and saw that there weren't any people further on down, and the father I was down the beach the less likely Charlie was to find me, perfect. I drove down the beach but my motorcycle sputtered to a stop and I realized that I was out of gas, just my luck. Some times I swear that bad luck is out to find me, like I'm a bad luck magnet. I stumbled down the beach to see a tree. I sat underneath it, when I felt something sharp poke me from my bag. I pulled out my exact knife, I looked over it tears in my eyes and memories I thought had been locked away forever come flooding back to me. I was abused… I cut… I was used… I cut…. I had no one to talk to… I cut…. No one understood me… I cut… I felt alone in the world… I cut…

Would anyone just give a damn if I ended it right now? Who would care if I ended my life? Then I figured my man would, my guy would- WAIT! When did I start calling him my guy? The minute I looked into his eyes I started calling him my guy. Why did a boy have such an effect on me? I've never felt love, was this it? Why did I want to be with him so bad? Why did I miss him so much? And why did I feel as if he was holding my whole life together? I had only just meet Seth, so why did I feel this way? It was all too confusing!

Just then my phone vibrated, indicating I had a text message. It said:

"Hey, it's Seth. You know the guy that accidentally groped you?"

Omigod! I texted him back eagerly: "O, heyy! Just… thinking about you…"

I started freaking out, so eager to get a response. When it came back it said: "Yeah, thinking about you, too, Edward told me what happened and Bella gave me your number. Where are you? I want to come meet you." I responded as quickly as possible: "La Push Beach, Way past the store, almost to the cliffs, but come alone, okay?" I was freaking out, because I have had this happen before… Except I was hurt, terribly hurt. My phone vibrated and all it said was: "Okay, you have my promise, milady."

I must say, I sat under my tree tears streaming down my face as I turned up "A Day to Remember". I took off my shoes and socks and closed my eyes. I didn't realize I was grasping my exacta knife until someone pulled out one of my earphones and whispered in my ear, "I think you're bleeding." This made me open my eyes, jump up, open my hand and drop the knife, and yell "SHIT!" which made Seth start laughing at me. He grabbed my non-cut hand and pulled me toward the water. He dipped my hand in the freezing water and told me, "This will only hurt a little bit I promise."

"Thanks." I told him once we sat back at the tree and the blood had stopped. He tipped his invisible cowboy hat and said (in his *GASP!* horrid John Wayne impression) "My pleasure, Miss." With the bat of my eyelashes I said (in my own southern accent), "My hero." And we both started laughing. About an hour had passed and it was starting to get dark. Somehow we had got on a very harmful topic that was a very serious conversation, parentals. "My dad died of a heart attack about two years ago. He was my role model. We were always kidding around with him about his weight and eating healthy. Guess this time just got him." Seth told me and I patted his hand. "Yeah my dad was always trying to be my protector, but half the time he had no idea what he was protecting me from." I tried to put on a brave face but a traitor tear slipped.

Seth pulled me into him lap and wrapped his arms around me. I felt the warmth off his skin and sunk toward it, realizing I was cold. He looked me in the eye and said, "Tell me." And I did. I told him everything from my "ex-boyfriends" to my parents dying. He pulled me closer and I felt the tears running down my cheeks. "I promise I will never let anyone hurt you ever again."

I felt safe in his arms. I fully trusted him. "Thanks. I'm a little cold." I told him, my words slurred with tiredness. He pulled closer and it got warmer. He whispered in my ear, "Good night, sweet love." I fell asleep in warmth, happiness, and love.

**Comments, Questions, concerns, ideas? R&R PEOPLE! I will not post the next chapter until i have 5 reviews! Tell your friends if you think they'll like this, and tell your enemies if they'll like it!!!**

**Love always,**

**(~LORY ^_^)**


	6. Chapter 5!

**YOU GUYS DEPRESS ME!**

**REVEIW DANG IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Chapter 5

*Cally's PoV*

A man silently stalks his way into a house, the morning sun hide his face within its bright rays and opaque created shade. He hesitatingly creeps, dolefully avoiding the simplest from of sound or attention, he swiftly moves, allowing the ever decreasing darkness to hide his presence. This ambiguous being glides through without reluctance or fear of this perceived unknown house, as if oblivious to danger or consequence. He pauses then he spots his prize, quickens his stride, he travels faster not caring to hide his presence anymore, he passes through a row of windows.

The windows become soothsayer, to his ominous presence, they reveal his medium build hidden by a brown worn out suit, a young man by any standard handsome, with deep entrancing eyes. As he moves it becomes more aware that yes, he has found his goal, by his gleaming smile, he shakingly opens the a door, the last obstacle in his way. It opens to his surprise there is a girl that can not be no older than five standing meeting his gaze. She freezes in fear of this unknown shadow, the shadow glides closer, she snaps from her fear derived stupor, and starts to scream.

The shadow grabs her, and pushes his gloved hand over her mouth, she struggles to get out of his grasp. He moves to her ear to whisper "Shush now, we don't want to wake up mommy" She panics and bites her Goliath like predator. The shadow growls in pain and drops the little girl, she runs to get away but is promptly caught, she starts to cry and silently pray for safety. The shadow angrily turns the girl to face him and screams "Cally, young lady why did you bite me?!"  
The young Cally opens her eyes to see the shadow within the morning new light "Daddy is that you?" she achingly asks.

The young father looks at his daughter and notices her tears and holds her closer to him, then begins to rubs her back attempting to soothe his young daughter "Yes it is, now why are you crying Ally bear?" he sadly asks.  
The young Cally grasps her fathers coat with all her might and answers "Because you sca-er-ed me poppa".  
The young father sighs and silently cruses his stupidity "I'm sorry Ally bear, are you alright?"  
"Y-e-s poppa, I was really scared though, are okay I sorry if I hurt you." Cally asked hoping she didn't hurt her father.  
"No you didn't Ally bear, you did the right thing ya hear." Cally's father looks seriously into his daughter eyes "If someone ever tries to hurt I want you to promise me that you will fight tooth and nail to get free, promise Cally?" he seriously asks his daughter.  
Cally realizing her fathers demeanor nods her head fervently "I promise poppa, but what were you doing sneaking around?" Cally asks quizzically.  
"Well my fierce Ally bear," he said while tickling Cally earning him a giggle from his daughter "I was trying to get the kitchen and make you and your mom breakfast, as a surprise your momma works really hard and she deserves it".  
"What are you gonna cook poppa"?  
"Well my world renowned pancakes of course, the pancakes of kings Ally bear" he looks at his daughters lit up eyes "Do you know why they are so famous my little Ally bear?" he asks his daughter who shakes her head no "Well because God himself sent an angel with the recipe. He said they would be the most beautiful and most amazing thing in the world. But you know what Ally bear; he was lying because you my little bear are ten fold more amazing and wonderful".

Cally blushed and pulled closer into her fathers arms, wanting to stay within for forever. Her father chuckled and kissed his little bear on her forehead. He picks her and places her on her feet then begins to dust her off, and wipe her tears away, then takes off his hat and places the helmet like hat on Cally. He briskly starts off to the kitchen taking off his coat and tie, only to be stopped by little arms coming around his leg. He looks to his daughter with a curious smile only to be greeted with her arms raised up at him. He sighs "Ally bear momma said that your to big to be carried."  
Cally pouts and looks down at the ground, trying to hold back her tears, "Its okay poppa I understa-" Cally tries to say but is interrupted as her father massive arms encircle her and bring her up to chest, she smiles and happily giggles.  
"Now Ally bear, we cant tell momma, between you and me nothing is more frightening than that women while she's angry." said Cally's father while Cally is nodding her agreement, "Now while I'm at this do you want to learn how to make my King Pancake" asked Cally's father.  
Cally looks at her father in amazement and squeaks her delight, "Now if were going to do this you have to be quiet, now first you get some eg-" his voice becomes softer then dissipates as the world blackens and disappears.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________

No damn it, I had that dream about dad again, It's been almost two months since the other one, but something off. I don't know what's wrong, what's so different from the other ones, I'm not sad, usually after having a dream about mom or dad I wake and start crying till I pass out again. Not this one today, I feel happy and composed as if I'm still in those once cherished arms of my father, for the first time in a long time I feel safe. I feel this warmth around me it's so amazing, and wonderful I move closer to and encircle my arms around not letting it leave me, it can't.

Is this why I don't feel myself breaking once again, it doesn't matter, just as long it doesn't leave. I won't allow this happiness to slip away, this nameless warmth and comfort, even it's snore...Snore!! Oh god please, God! Tell me I didn't fall a sleep in his arms, like a love drunk teenager! I didn't of course I didn't, that would be embarrassing and he would think I'm clingy and needy. So I'll just open my eyes and be in my bed ri- "Huh m, Cally you alright?" Damn it, damn it!

I get up as fast as I can, I panic and thrash around trying to break free "Seth I'm so sorry I didn't mean to do that I guess I was just so comfortable, and, you're just so warm, umm that came out weird and I'm not a perv I swear." I look down as I feebly try to hold back the tears "Look I understand if your freaked out and want to leave".  
I don't even bother looking up I know I just ruined my chances, with Seth. "God why does th-" I stop as he wraps his powerful arms around me, he starts to laugh and pulls me closer.

"Cally I'm not leaving if that's what you think, and I don't think you weird or clingy, and, last night was the best night I ever had. And it's become even better now that I get to hold you in my arms, Cally I-,I really like you" finished Seth turning slightly red.  
I stare and gawk at this boy no, this man, this amazing man spectacular man. Who not only likes but, he wants to be with me. I try to speak but my mouth wont work, and then I feel his hand cup my cheek. I fall into; I've never felt like this, I lo-"Umm did you know, well umm sleep well?" Seth asks.

"Yeah, I did, well I, it's nothing," I stumble out.

"No wait, did I do something if so i-"He tries to apologize.

"No it's not something you did Seth, it's, well I had a dream about my dad" I confessed.

"Oh I'm sorry Cally do you want to talk about it," he asks while pulling me closer to him.

"No, I usually fell unbelievably sad, but, today I'm not." I place my head on his chest I fell his hear begin to race" I think it's because of you Seth, I feel so safe when I'm in your arms".

Seth place his chin on top of my head pushing me deeper into him, he hugs me tightly. "It's because you belong there" he whispers slowly.  
I start to laugh, at first I try to hide but then I become to much. "God Seth, you need better material than that, kinda corny" I mange to say in between my laughing.

Seth begins to laugh as well, "So it's not working huh?" Seth asks.

"Oh I never said that" I say while snuggling into Seth.

Seth places his arms around and holds me into him "Are we getting comfortable?" Seth asks I yawn and nod pushing myself deeper into his chest.

"Hey I don't want to interrupt your nap but we have to go Cally" Seth mumbled.

"Five minutes more, pwease" I say playfully.

"No Cally, trust me I want to stay like this to bu-, oww Cally did you just bite me?" asks Seth.

"Humph, yes because your ruining my nap, and if you don't stop I'll bite you again" I said while sticking out my tongue.

"But Cally w-"Seth interrupted earning him another nip.

"Fine lets stay a little more, but we have to leave soon or else Charlie is going to get worried" said Seth.  
I begin to get up, slowly, ignoring Seth's protest, I can't go to that mans home he's like everyone else destroying my life. "Seth I cant go back to his house, I just can't" whisper to him

"Why Cally I don't understand" Seth asked?

"Because he just like everyone else" I said while my anger rises.

"Did Charlie hurt y-",

"No but, he doesn't give a damn about me alright I just don't want to back there," I look up at him giving my best puppy dog eyes, "What if you take me to your place huh?" I said seductively.

"Uhh Cally I don't think that yo-"I stop him by placing my finger on his lip.

"Please, come on how men would love to have a pretty girl in their house huh, Unless, you don't find me pretty" I mock hurt, Seth quickly goes to protest, "Then do you not want me to meet your family are you ashamed of me?" I ask.

"That a mean trick Cally" Seth said angrily.

"Well it worked didn't it" I laugh triumphantly.

"Fine let's go" grumbled Seth.

I smile and hold up both my arms, Seth looks at me questioning me. I pout and wave my arms, Seth starts to laugh and picks me up while I snuggle and burrow myself in his chest. "You know I should drop you" Seth said jokingly earning him another nip.  
I don't realize how far Seth carried me; all I knew was the incredible feeling of being in these arms of his. I smile and laugh and give to this memorizing eternal felling, I grip him tighter I don't know if he notices but I just want to be as close as possible to him. He's everything I ever dreamt of he caring funny and I lo-"Cally where here, so I going to put you down alright" I growled "hey no biting or I drop you" Seth said joking.  
I grudgingly get out of his cozy arms and open my eyes "I know it isn't much but this is my truck, I know its not the best but, yeah" Seth mumbles embarrassed.

I stare at this small battered old Ford, her color masked by the colossal vine like mud that engulfs the body. The windshield would be completed masked by mud, if not for the streaks left by the windshield wipers. Its tires look flatten or non existent, submerged within the omnipresent elements of Forks. The inside was littered by Cd cases and fast food sacks, and books on various subjects from politics to poetry. The back is the place where he kept his tools that he must use they appear to be from a garage yet there are some from wood. Though she appears to be disheveled and danger ridden I never felt more protected, exactly like Seth. I look to Seth and see him blushing and flustered he goes to apologize and explain but I stop him "I love your truck, it's really nice, I love it" I smile at him to which he sends me the same.

"Really, you like it? It's not the best, thank you Cally." he said excitedly.

"Yes Seth it's cluttered and dirty but it makes me feel safe, just like you" I winked at him. Seth laughs and blushes slightly the offers to open the door, to which I accept, he climbs in and starts to drive I move closer to him and place my head on his shoulder, he kisses it my head and I kiss his shoulder. He drives away from the beach and soon reaches the interstate; I look back and smile as I leave behind a piece of me the lonely broken girl. I look at Seth he smiles that perfect smile that only he could have my perfect man. I listlessly am stirred out of bubble when I realize that I'm about to meet Seth's mother.

"Umm Seth, do you think your mom's going to like me?" I ask him warily.

"What of course, she's going to love you just like i-, she's going to like you Cally." Seth said while squeezing my hand.

"Really, then do you think she might let me stay with her?" I ask.

"What?" asks Seth "Yeah do you think she would let me stay with y'all, i just don't want to stay with Charlie, I promise I'll be extra good." I said as cutely as I could.

Seth takes a breath and looks sorrowful into my eyes I'm afraid of what he's going to tell me it must be bad, by the way he's staring into my eyes. "Cally, god I don't know how to say this" I squeeze Seth's hand "Cally my mom is dating Charlie, it's been a year I ...",

I feel the world pulse and thicken around me, the warm flowing ambiance that so soothed and merged with my every pore of my identity, soon abandons me. My hands quake in front of, I stare at them in disparity and unbelief that this single beast of man has swarmed in and ruined everything! Is nothing sacred to him, this singular act of providence, to send me Seth, now lies covered and drowned in my those caustic memories. No I will not lose Seth, I won't let Charlie ruin this, I can't-!

"Cally talk to, are all-"

"Stop the car now!" I scream.

Seth slams on the break, as he stretches out his arm harnessing me from the impact. Seth looks at me angrily, as I stare back with equal ferocity. He begin to try to ask for an explanation, but I tell him to shut up, I try to calm myself I don't want Seth to be angry with me. Seth attempts to grab my hand, I pull it away, and try to breathe but I only find myself more enraged, as Charlie's audacity becomes more real to me.

"Cally what-"

"I'm not going Seth, I won't!" I angrily spout out.

"Cally I don-"

"I'm not Seth, damn it!" I yell as I kick the dashboard.

"Fine" Seth yelled back as he snatches the keys from the ignition.

I sit there not wanting to look at Seth; He must think I'm a lunatic or a spoiled brat. He doesn't know the things I know about Charlie, he can't. How can you recognize the scars of sins within only a year, he doesn't know the devil which he is! I remember the stories that my grandmother told me about him I kn-.

"Cally For the love of god, tell me what the hell is going on!" Seth screams at me.

"I can't go to that bastard, he's selfish, and he doesn't even give a damn about me!" I yell letting anger take over.

"Cally that's not true h-"

"No Seth you don't know, you only known him for a year, he's a hateful cancer that destroys everything around, damming all that love him!" I Bark out not caring anymore.

"Cally that's not true, Charlie loves you-"

"Ha, loves me that's hilarious Seth. How can you love someone who you spent your entire life ignoring, he didn't even come visit me till I was ten, and if it wasn't for my dad begging him then I doubt he would have." I take a deep breathe refusing to give that man my tears "That's right my dad tried with all his might to bring us together, in vain, his dream was us to be a family. But that bastard never wanted to be, I don't even know what it meant the time I saw my father broken over him. All because he was jealous of my father my grandmother told me the truth you know, she told me how he was jealous of my dad. Jealous of the amazing business man he was, where Charlie was broke without a cent to his name. Jealous of the family he had, where Charlie's rightfully abandoned him. And jealous of the man he was, where Charlie is nothing but shattered leaf!" I yell as I begin to shake more.

"Cally Charlie's not like that he's-"

"No you don't understand, damn it how can you not see it?! Charlie is nothing but human filth! Seth, all my father wanted was one thing his brother, and he-"I ball my fist and clench my teeth "He's nothing but a failure: failure as a husband, father, brother, and uncle. How else can you describe a man who abandoned his not only his family, but his wife and new born Child! Bastard I doubt he even felt anything when he left, ha, they were better off he deser-"

"Enough, Cally!" Screamed Seth as his face contorted in rage "I don't know why Charlie never was with your family but he was with ours! I've known Charlie since I was born and he's not what you're making him out to be, Damn it! Charlie was there for me after my dad died he; he was the one that told me it was okay to cry as he shed his for his friend. I didn't know how I was suppose to deal with all the crap that was happening, but Charlie was there and took the massive weight off me and allowed me to mourn. He has been a shoulder, and damn therapist, and a guardian hand protecting and uplifting to people he didn't even know. The there are consequences that Charlie bears that would make others crumble and fall beneath its atlas like weight. But Charlie bears with ease for the faith of his family! And don't comment on things you don't know about Cally!" Screamed Seth as he starts to shake "Charlie has never abounded anyone, it was Rene who left him and took Bella with her. I remember my dad talking about what was happening with Charlie when Rene left, he only told me that he was broken. And for a bastard that didn't care, then tell me why the hell he mourned Rene for 17 years! Charlie didn't even look at another woman till, mom, and even then Charlie refused because of dad! So don't think you Know anything about Charlie!" Screamed Seth.

I can't breathe, I try to look at Seth but he was looking down, I, I don't what to do. My world died out, all the celestial stars that he created within me, plummet from this former Eden. How can he Choose him over me, am I wrong, no, I can't be. He choose him over me, he's like all of them, I, thought this could be my-

"Cally" Seth looks at me with guilt ridden eyes "Cally I'm sorry please-",He reaches for me and I flinch away, I need to get out of here. I open the door and run.

I feel my feet touch the pavement, I know Seth is screaming for me, but I need to get away. I jump the guard-way, I fall down and roll, down the steep hill, my body is just running, running. My mind doesn't move from those memories of Seth and I on the beach, as if trying to remind me of him. I can't go back it hurts too much, I never felt this type of rabid, all consuming pain. This being like pain begins to devour everything that I am, stripping me of any temporary bliss that he gave me. Its gluttonous need takes more and more leaving me bare, and yet it begs for more. It fractures and tears endlessly trying to feed its endless need. I give in, I have nothing but this pain, this broken shell now lies decapitated and tired of fighting. Yet my minds replays his smile, his warmth, his love, I was wrong he doesn't love me. My body hasn't stopped; yet, I don't know how long I've been running an hour day. It holds no importance; I have nothing, but this pit, this shattered heart given to oblivion. I don't want th-.

Something grabs me from behind, I feel their arms wrap around me in a vice like grip. I hysterically fight attempting to free my self. It pulls me to its chest, I fall still, Its warmth engulfs me and I pull closer. It soothes this perpetual misery, numbing it, and soon replacing it with Eden like bliss. I grab it not caring what it is as long as I- Seth!

"Seth let me go now." I growl!

"No I'm not going to please jus-"

"No I don't care, Seth." I scream as I hit and wriggle in his grasp trying to get away "Let me go now, what do you even care your just like everyone else I-"

"Stop please Cally, I'm not like them, don't ever say that again!" Seth shouted.

"Please I know t-" I stop as I see his arm start to shake, then hear him whimper. Enough. Is he crying, for me?

"Please just listen to me, please." I stop struggling and relax in his arms "Charlie isn't like that Cally, I don't know why he did all those things, but I know him better. When my dad died I thought I wouldn't survive and I locked myself away in a shell, not letting anyone in. But Charlie found his way in and became a father to me." He rest his chin on shoulder, I turn my face away. "But if you told me to never talk to him, then I would." He would?

"Cally I promise you that if you asked me to get into my truck and just to drive, leave Forks I would go with you and never look back. I would leave the only home I have ever known, my friends, my family, and everything that is me. I would do that for you." I feel my tears roll down my face as he speaks is h- "Cally I won't let you push away, I cant let you. I'm not like the others I wont use you, I'll try everyday to prove to you that I'm good enough, even though I never will be. I do anything in this world to just be able to hold you within my arms. Cally I promise you, you wont ever be alone again." I begin to cry and hold onto Seth as he embraces me tighter.

"Why?" I ask Seth barely in a whisper.

"Why, because when I look into your eyes I see you, the real you. Not the hurt and broken girl, who thought herself forsaken to the world. I see the most amazing women I have ever known. A women whom the world has broken too many times to count, yet finds the strength to move on. I see an immaculate beauty, whose blatant seductive perfection of a body makes me tongue tied and shy. And when I stare into those siren pools of brown, I see my own serenity, which is my welcoming future with you Cally." I cry, how could I doubt him, this perfect man who wants a future with me. I don't deserve him, He deserve someone who can love him wholly not a broken shell. I can never love him like I should; I need to walk away now! I need to be strong, for him, I can't.

"Cally, are you-"

"Seth I, I, you." I stumble out between sobs.

"I love you too, Cally." Seth said as I crumble into his shoulder.

Seth laughs, he sounds as if he's barking. He leans in and kisses my cheek, my resolve begins to wane. I have to protect him, He deserves better. Tell him now damn it! But I can't, I can only blush and settle into this immortal warmth. He loosens his grip, did I do something wrong, I go to ask, But before I can he turns me to him. He enfolds me into those welcoming beloved arms of his. I smile and look up at him; I see what I have done in the tears that he sheds. I turn away Not wanting to see the pain I caused him, I whimper an apology. Seth quietly laughs, he cup my cheek I again fall into them. With his thumb he carefully wipes my tears away.

I look into his eyes to see his loving gaze one me he smiles, and leans in. My heart sputters, as I feel his breathe getting closer. Then I feel nothing as burning white bliss courses thought my body. I give up to this joyous feeling and move my lips to meet his. It was a kiss full of passion, a kiss that I had been wanting since I meet him. The kiss engulfed in my head and it started slow but started getting heavy fast. I loved it. My lips were exploding with heat and desire. Slowly but surely his lips pulled mine open and soon our tongues meet. It was like a kiss from one of those movies where the music starts to play and fireworks start to go off. It was the ultimate kiss. And I wanted it to last forever. And I felt myself pulling closer our bodies shaped into each other. It was pure ecstasy. After an utopian eternity Seth pulls back.

"Does this mean were dating, little lady?" Seth asks in his best John Wayne.

"What did I say about your material, Seth?" I ask while laughing

"Hey you're the one that fell in love with me." Seth said while mocking pain.

"Yeah I did" I blissfully say while pulling Seth into another kiss.

**Click on wabbasabia!!!!!!!! Wabasabia is the lil green botton, i'll love you forever if you review!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hope you guys like it!!!! ENJOY!!!!!!!!! AND PLEASE I WANT 5 Reviews.**

Chapter 6

Seth's PoV

Her lips move, drawing me like vast whirlpools of desire, I struggle to gain breathe but do not forgot this euphoric fire whirls of created wonder. God how do I describe this staggering paradise, I once heard it described as "Kisses are like tears, the only real ones are the ones you can't hold back" writer unknown if this is it then I pray this will become my forever lasting reality. My father explained about the first time he kissed my mother, he smiled as he told me that when he first kissed her he knew that he wouldn't be ever to stop. I was a child, three, and up till now truly couldn't understand, this unyielding need to taste these wondrous lips. As she kisses me she tantalizing runs her long silk like fingers in my hair, I shudder and let out a low growl. I need more of her I pull her-

"God"! Cally screamed.  
I nervously look to around to see what I did, damn it I had my hand on her naked hips! Crap what the hell is wrong with me, why cant I do something that doesn't make look like a complete pervert!

"God I'm sorry Cally I guess, i don't know-"

She kisses me, and laughs while she pulls away. "It wasn't because I didn't want your hands there Seth." she said while blushing slightly "It's just that your hands are really warm and it shocked me."  
She smiles, I feel the heavens brake. She grabs my hands and sweetly kisses both, then places them on her each of her divine hips. I draw her to me, she places her arms around my neck, and kisses me. I feel my heart begin to sputter and quicken, as I feel her body next to mine. Oh sweet providence, what would I sacrifice to be able to feel this lovely body within my hands. I have faced an army of vampires, yet my heart never has races as much as it has now, my goddess what magnificent welcoming hold you have on me. Cally pulls away gasping for air, I smile and kiss her on her head, I settle my gaze within her prominent eyes oh how I would live within them. I stare at my Cleopatra, my Athena, my Helena of troy.

As I hold her I wonder if she knows, knows that I would fight the armies of earth, heaven, and hell, if she so asked that of me. I devote everything to you Cally, for in just two days you have become my earth, sun, and stars. She sighs, and places her head on my chest, I lov-.

"Did you just growl, Seth?" Cally asked.

"Umm yeah its, yeah." damn it with werewolf crap is starting to piss me off, i swe-.

Cally laughs "Well growl back at you," She pulls me closer and whispers into my ear "That's so sexy Seth." She said while licking her lips, ensuring a larger growl.  
Cally laughs and sweetly gives me a kiss, then rests her head on my shoulder, my gaze never escapes her. I stare in wonderment of her perfection, she snuggle closer. I want this created Eden to last but-.

"Cally, God I don't want this to end but, what do you want to do"?

"About what Seth?"  
I reluctantly look down to see her eyes stare at me questioningly "About, what do you want to about Charlie." I feel her stiffen beneath me her gaze now averted to the ground "Cally I know you don't want to go but I think you should I-"

"Seth baby I don't kno-"  
I interrupt Cally, I hope that if I speak fast and first, I can get her to understand "Cally I know you don't trust him, but please give him a chance. I know that he isn't like that, I've know him all my life, and he isn't like that." I scrambled out.  
"I don't know Seth I jus-"

"Please Cally, I don't know what to do here. Cally you have to not just for me or yourself, but you have to this for your father." I feel Cally start to stir in my arms, "Cally just listen damn it, your dad wanted all of you to be a family didn't he. Here's your chance, would your father just throw this chance away. Do this for him Cally, become that family he wanted you to be." I feel Cally draw herself closer "Cally I don't know why Charlie did those things but shouldn't you at least ask him? Cally I know your strong enough to do this." I embrace her, and stroke her check "Cally I just want you to know whatever you do either we go home or leave and create another home, I need you to know no matter what I will stand by you".

I hold my goddess within my arms awaiting for her decision. Knowing no matter what it is I would stand beside her. I don't know if what Cally think of Charlie is true or not, god what if it is. Do I have the right to take her back to that. It doesn't matter, I guess from here we drive to Port Angeles, there we'll decide were to go, probably Seattle. I'll call, no, I'll phase in order to explain why we left, that way they can fully understand and I wont be guilted into coming back. My mom has Charlie so she'll be alright, and maybe in a couple of years I can-.

"Seth, baby, do really think that I should give him a chance?" Cally asked.

"Yes I do Cally, I can sit here and defend Charlie all day but you wouldn't believe me. So you can find out for yourself, be that family that your father so desperately wanted. And if it helps, you know I will be by your side throughout everything." I said, while never releasing from within my embrace.  
My gaze slowly lowers meeting the anxious eyes of Cally. Her eyes watering, those welcoming lips now lay bitten and unrestful. I want to make this decision for, I want to take this pain away form her, but I have to trust in her strength that she can do this. Damn it barely three hours in this relationship and I'm already so useless. All I can do is hold her, I wish I can do more, I wish i-.

"Baby, you promise your going to be there right I don-"

"Your have my word Cally I won't leave you, I'll always be by your side. As long as you want me to be there, Cally." I said.

"Then, your going to be there forever Seth." Cally looks up at me, I still see hesitancy within those welcoming eyes, "Alright Seth lets go to your place, but you better put out mister." Cally said laughing.  
I mock a look of anger, "Well, I never miss Cally, where are your manners I expected better from a southern debutant." I said in my best southern accent, "I will have you know it will take a lot more than fancy words to seduce me".  
"Well What if I were to take it?" Cally said with a seductive grin.  
"I would scream" I said mocking fear.

"Well that won't stop me" Cally said launching herself into me.  
I force myself to fall, with her, we tumble and fall on top of each other. She growls and pushes me to the ground, I growl back and pull her back to me. We fight and wrestle, I feel her body grind and move on top of mine. I feel the effortless softness of her skin, move softly beneath my calloused hand. Her blushed alabaster skin, calls lucidly to me, beckoning to it. I find myself on top of her, snapping us out of my lust, Cally lies beneath her breath jagged and waning. Her siren eyes never leaving it's prey, as she rise to kiss me. She draws her arms around my neck, and pulls me down to her, I lose my self within this lust. God I don't know what to do, this goes beyond anything I have ever done before. Damn it, alright think, no stop thinking, let your body just react and move with hers. Again my body transforms into a big wolf, what if I phase, no I said stop thinking! Damn it, crap okay, wait think back now to all you've read think Serrano. But do I really want to go sixteenth century, no argh, Cally isn't helping. How can one women do this, think movie, not that type of movie. Kiss her neck, does that work, what if its just in the movies, screw it how more of a pervert can I look. I move to her neck, I can feel her pulse race I kiss it, her smooth skin quiver as she lets out a moan. I go into a haze, as she moans and calls my name I go lower to her collar bone. She reaches for her shirt, I can't let it be pushed this far we've only know each other for two days, god I hate being noble! I stop Cally's hand and pull down her shirt, she looks at me quizzically and angry, yup I hate being noble.

"Cally we need to sto-"

"Why do you think i'm disgusting?" Cally said breaking my heart.

"Hell no, Cally I think your the most stunning women I have ever seen I wa-"

"Then why don't you want to hav-"I interrupt her with a kiss.

"Cally it's not that I don't want to, god I really do. But we've only known each other for two days I d-"

"But I want this." Cally said pulling me down to here, god have I said how much I hate being noble.

"Cally, I want this to be real, not a fling, but real something forever. And if we were to have sex then it might ruin it, I want to get to know you, not just your body."  
Cally lets out a long and frustrated sigh, which I can't stop but admire, earning and smirk from Cally. "For someone who doesn't want to have sex you sure like starin'. I can't tempt you a little." Cally said while pushing out her chest and biting her lips, god this women is going to be the death of me "Seth you can put your tongue back in your mouth now" Cally said giggling.

"Yes ma'am," I give a salute "We need to go now, we should make it in a couple of hours I can't wait till my mom meets you she's gonna," I get interrupted by Cally grabbing my leg, and giving her best puppy dog eyes raises her arms up, "You want me to carry you huh" Cally nods and bows, and pick up my goddess.

Cally, lazily sighs, and snuggles deep into my chest. I surrender to this feeling of completeness that engulfs my very pore. I relinquish all to this kingdom, this surreal sewn fabric, this providence so seldom seen. My gaze reverts down to the women whom I infinitely love, only to discover her sleeping form. Of course tired from everything that has happened today, even when she sleeps her magnificence never escapes my wonderment. My attention once more becomes completely glued to this being, so entranced, I want to remember every part of this wonderful women. From her ashen skin, so delicate and unbroken, like calm waters that mirror the radiance of the sun. Her melodious blonde hair that flows endlessly through its roots, to be draped within obsidian lines that ornate perfection. Her siren like body that makes me into the curious Odysseus that I doubtlessly would surrender myself to madness in order to glimpse into her blinding beauty, My Goth goddess, if this love be madness then let me be damned within it forever. I become so engrossed with Cally that I haven't realized that we reached my decrepit truck. So with true loves first kiss as they say, I lean to kiss these lips of Lazarus. She awakens and stirs in my arms. "Mhhm, what's going on?" Cally groggy asks.

"Cally where at my truck we hav-,ow," I scream at Cally biting me, "What the hell was that for".

"Well I warned you about interrupting my fun" Cally said pouting.

I laugh, "You know we're standing over mud right, i can just drop you here." I said mischievously.

"I dare ya cowboy." Cally responds while smirking.

Two days into our relationship and I'm already whipped, damn if it doesn't feel good. "Alright you win Cally." as her grin grows I throw my jacket on the ground "So milady to your carriage." I said while opening her door.

"Thank you Seth, you are a man, and a gentleman. Who knows I might give you an award." Cally added with a wink.  
I close the door behind and climb into the driver seat, Cally moves closer to me. Until she can wrap her arm around mine, and then places her head on my shoulder. I smile at closeness she has given me, then we leave. I start to take this all to familiar road home, yet this time it's completely different, it's as if the first time, because it is my first time into this new life, a life that I walk with Cally, my Goth goddess.

"hey Seth, baby, what's with all the books?" Cally asked  
I stared in horror at the realization of my the conditions of my truck, books, Cd's, and enough fast food packages to build a damn mansion out of. What the hell am I suppose to do, crap, tomorrow I clean. "Yeah sorry its a mess huh I n-".

"No don't clean it baby, I like it, if it was all clean I would think you were a girl. Although I'm starting to suspect" I look at Cally and before I could ask "Because baby, who else would turn down sex?" Cally said laughing, like I knew being noble would have horrible repercussions "Sorry baby but it was to hard to pass up." She started to giggle, "Okay, I'll stop anyways what's with all the books?" Cally asked.

"Well I love reading, my room is filled with them." I responded.

"That's awesome Seth, so whose your favorite writer?" Cally asked with enthusiasm.

"God that's a difficult question Cally, I guess writer it would be Steinbeck, because of his mastery of word, and his ability to create characters. And poet, hummh, It would be Milton because of his overall badassness!"  
Cally starts to laugh, "Great literary criticism Seth, badassness." Cally start to laugh and I join in.

"Seth baby, I love you." Cally whispered, then started to fall asleep.

"I love you to Cally." I said while kissing the top of her head.  
I didn't even realize the amount of time I have driven, so absorbed in Cally. She looked so calm and tranquil holding on to my arm, god I hope this goes well. I don't want to believe that Charlie could do something like that, but what if he did. I would be dragging Cally into that, I just can't accept it, that the man I have no all my life is capable of abandoning his family. No it's not true, Charlie was there for not just me and Leah and mom, but for everyone. He was there for Sam when his dad bailed, for Billy, Jacob and his sister when Sarah died, he's given chance to people that damn well didn't deserve any. Then there's is Bella, hell he sacrificed everything for her, staying in that damned house of arduous memories just to be able to give her a home. He had to give her up to Rene, after only having her for two weeks the most cherished thing in your life and you have to give her up, god I don't know how Charlie did it. Hell he even went to Rene's wedding, still cant believe she sent him an invitation, Charlie went head high in order to make Rene feel less guilty, and inside I know Charlie was crumbling. He even bears the weight of our secret while standing on the outside looking in, he must feel so alone. Charlie can't be that man, which Cally so determined to believe in, he can't. Yes were close, I can smell my mother's cooking, I can't wait for her to meet Cally. God I must sound like a two year old kid showing off a new toy, but she is one hell of a Barbie though.

I turn into the dirt path, there it sits, my house it holds the dearest of my memories within its brown jade walls. Its beauty amplified by the surreal fog, that cloaks reality making it's allure more defined in dream. It's presence, surrounded by tree's, that seem to piece the heavens, they sit and surround it like solider to a king. Through clearly worn and aged it's grace is gently prominent, displaying the love that is so deeply engraved within it. I can see my family's fingerprints, which are sketched within my heavenly mandate. To my mothers alert jungle garden, she started when I was three I remember helping her plant, as she told me the meaning and beauty of each green life. My sister's studio, sadly seldom used since Sam imprinted on Emily, it breaks my heart to see her like this, she so strong yet I know that she has a massive gap within her. Finally my fathers garage, it served as mechanic's workshop, to scholars study, even a speakeasy when my mother was angry. Damn I miss him, would you be proud of me dad, am I doing the right thing by trusting Charlie, god I nee-.

"Umm Seth baby why'd we stop?" Asked my goddess awoken from sweet slumber.

"Cally were home."

"What?" Cally asked while jumping up to see were she was, I watched as her gaze grew while taking in her environment "Seth baby this, is so, beautiful I love it all."

"I'm gl-"

"Is that a garden it so big." Cally asked fervidly.

"Yeah it's my mo-".

"Cool, is that a studio?" asked Cally.

"Yeah it my siste-"

"Awesome, you house is so brilliant." Cally said finally calming down.

"Thank you Cally, it make me feel good that you like. it" I grabbed Cally's hand "Hey you ready Cally?" Cally didn't know what I was talking about

"Cal are you ready to meet my mom?"

Cally face suddenly changed from showing her wonder to happiness, to underlying fear and nervousness. I go to grab her hand to offer some comfort but she pulls away to fast. She moves to the passenger door, crap she going to run again, damn it what did I do. I have to stop her before she goes I cant los-.

"Argggh, where's your mirror, Seth?"

"I don't understand Cally, what-"

"Seth mirror, I have to fix myself up, god I' must look like crap. Damn it Seth mirror, I'll be dammed if I look like trash the first time I meet your mo-" I interrupt Cally by kissing her, god she's is amazing.  
I kiss her forehead, as she snuggles into my chest, what sweet exquisiteness, "Cally you phenomenal, and don't worry I know she's going to love, you, I know." Cally looks up at me "Because I love you".  
Cally keeps that marveling brown gaze at me, she grabs my shirt and pull herself onto my chest. I feel her start crying, I Embrace and let her cry, hoping that I'm not the reason behind it. "Cally are you alright?" I ask  
Cally dries her tears on my shirt, then smiles "No baby, I'm just really happy, I love you Seth."

"I love you to Cally." I grab Cally's hand and kiss it, "You ready baby?" I ask Cally.

"Yes, Seth I hope she likes me, if she doesn't I'm going to hold you responsible." Cal said mocking angry.

"Four hours in and your already threatening me, huh. Shame, Cally, so sweet yet so" Cally bite me "Oww Cally that hurts"!

"Well I keep warning you don't I" Cally stops and leans in, she slowly whispers "If you want I can rub them so the pain goes away" Cally said seductively, god does she know what she doing to me she has to- "Just kidding Seth, you already lost your chance today" Cally said while giggling loudly, while opening her door.

Yup, she's definitely going to end up killing me, uh won't be a bad way to go. Cally starts to walk towards the house turning her head, giving me a wink, and I swear she shaking those hips like that on purpose. God how is it possible to be able to be that sexy, I see Cally stop as her hand lowers and motions my gaze upwards. "Must I remind you where my eyes are baby" Cally said with a smirk, yup on purpose.

"Well my god smack seductress." I said while grabbing her hand "If I wasn't mistaken weren't you showing off." Cally mocks a face of shock, then grins and mouths a little. I laugh and embrace and kiss her neck. Cally starts to laugh, the starts to lose herself, two can play this cant they. She sme-.

"I hope that you know that girl Seth." holy crap, I see my mom with a dish in her hands, smiling at us.  
I let go of Cally, and stumble almost falling on Cally again. Cally looks at me angrily grunting her disappointment of me letting her go. She's about to cuss me out, I doubt she'll forgive me if I let her do that in front of mom.

"Hi, mom." I said look at Cally delivering my reason, Cally looks up at horror then dusts herself and turns to face my mother, "Mom this-".

"Cally I hope." My mom said while walking over to Cally,  
Cally looks like a toddler that has done something wrong, I try not to laugh but a sinker comes out, earning me an angry glare from both women. "Misses Clearwater, it's a-".

My mom hugs her, Cally stiffens but then relaxes and returns it "No, call me Sue, sweetheart god you really are a beauty," My mom said while brushing Cally hair out of her eyes. "And there they are the quintessential thing that brands a Swan a Swan. Those sweet brown eyes."  
Cally smiles and blushes, "Now sweetie tell me honestly has Seth been treating you well?" my mom asked.  
Cally looks at me then grins, crap this isn't going to be good. Cally looks at my mom with a fake pout "No ma'am he's been really mean to me" Cally said giving those damn puppy eyes, "He doesn't do the things I ask, and he always interrupts my fun." Cally finishes with sniffling and rubbing her eyes.

Damn it this i- "How dare you Seth!" my mom scream at me ,I try to respond but "How dare you treat this wonderful little angel that way. I thought I raised you better than this. I don't know where I went wrong I" my mom fakes tears.

"No Sue ,it's not your fault, your so sweet an amazing. I blame the school system." Cally raises her hand to her mouth, pretending to hide her sadness "No Sue, its not you fault." Cally goes to hug my mom they mock tears, hilarious.

"Are we done ladies, I'm hungry." I say annoyed, Cally goes to me and smiles then bites me "Oww Cally!"  
My mom looks at Cally with an incredulous look in her face, she is about to ask "I bite him because he ruined my fun, I have warned him but he keeps doing it." Cally said shrugging with a crime less face.

Mom looks at her, her face harden crap she's- "Well he's a man Cally, men are all idiots." Cal and mom both erupt in laughter. Great now I'm an idiot, why did I have to be noble.

My mom and Cally go in the house in arm in arm, I tune out not wanting another glare from the duo. Cally, stops surprising both my mother and I, she turns and glances at the house. "Sue you have a beautiful house." Cally said.

My mom looks at Cally, and blushes "Thank you Cally, and just when I thought my son couldn't have picked a more amazing women." Cally looks at mom in disbelief "How I find out Jacob told me, Seth well found someone, is that you Cally?" Cally looks at the ground but I beat her to the punch.

"Yes she's my girlfriend, mom." Cally goes to me and smiles, god she's so amazing I lo-,.  
I'm interrupted by a bright flash, I turn to my mom and see a camera. "Sorry you both looked so cute, my little boy is growing up." My mom said, as I look at the ground, did my mom call me little in front of Cally.  
I give my mom a warning glance, she smile and throws her hands up in surrender. Cally smiles and hold my hand, my mother squeaks her delight.

"So cute, anyways would both of like some breakfast" We both nodded yes "alright come on then." Mom walked to the kitchen. Cally waked with hands in hand her gaze shifted throughout our house. For Cally this must be so strange and foreign, in contrast of me where I see it everyday. I've seen the warm colors that even consume the shadows created by our small fireplace. Our two floor house, that is joined by the stairs, each developed within wooden mastery. Leah and my bedrooms lie on the second floor, both resting across each other, with a shared bathroom at the end of the hall by both of us. A dull rug covers the wooden floor, contrasting and emitting it's beauty. The master bedroom lies beneath us massive and enchanting, like the room of a king, or a temple that is betrothed to a mighty god. Then the living room that is illuminated by the fireplace, blockading ill fated shadows, a television lies to it side. This is where my father, Charlie and Billy bonded over football, or where we had are family time. Now were I am fond of the most the kitchen, the counter that holds both ovens, and beside lie the deep brown cabinets that hold everything from herbs to our pans. Within in lies the fridge, massive of course how else are you to feed two werewolves, and to the other corridor lies the dining table. The table, is that of a powerful Caesar, a table meant to greet great lords and masters of war. The table is a drowning mahogany, worn yet perfect like an old violin. Here is were those majestic memories come to life, our thanksgiving, birthday, our giving at buried within the groves of this table I d-.

"Seth baby are you alright?" Cally asked while eying me warily.

"Yeah just deep in my thoughts." I hadn't realized that we were already at the table "Here let me get you chair, Cally." I offered while pulling out her chair.

"My, my mister Clearwater I do declare you are a gentleman." Cally answered in her best southern damsel.  
I bowed, to my southern debutant, as my mother came out with a behemoth amount of eggs and bacon, I grab my plate and dig in forgetting that Cally was there. Halfway after scarfing down my breakfast my gaze falls to Cally, as I remember she's next to me. I stare as Cally still has her forks next to her mouth, so astonish at my apatite, I shrug and go to talk and some food comes out. God now she thinks I'm di-.  
I hear Cally start to laugh, she begins to eat, I see her eyes go to the back of her head as she taste mom cooking. I wonder if I could make her eyes do t-. "Sue the food is increased, the best I have ever had." Cally screamed.  
Mom comes out of the kitchen beaming at the complement "Well I'm glad you liked it Cally, anything you want me to cook for you in the afternoon?" Asks my mom.

"Anything, I'm sure it'll be great." Cally answered so entranced in her breakfast.

"Alright sweetheart, I'll tell Charlie that instead of or date we can make it a family day." Mom replied  
Damn it this isn't going to end well, I have to sto- "Do you have to call Charlie?" Cally asked sheepishly damn it "Can't I just-".

"What do you mean Sweetie what's wrong?" Mom asked worried "Did something happen between Charlie and yourself?"  
Cally's gaze fell on the floor, as her feet shuffle below her. What do I "Its just that I don't want a fight" Cally hands ball ups, I look at my mom as she saw the same thing, "And I know he doesn't give a damn about me. So it won't matter if you do. I just don't want to see him alright." Cally said while throwing her fork on the table.

I go to Cally and grab her hand, she looks pissed but gives it a squeeze, I go to hug she obliges and snuggles into my shoulder, okay so it was too early I ha-.

My mother goes over to Cally, she grabs her shoulder. Cally looks up and meets moms comforting smile. Cally rests her hand on top of my moms, Cally smiles back. Mom sighs and sits next to both of us, what is-."Cally sweetheart can tell why your so angry at Charlie?" My mom asks.  
Cally buries her nose deep in my shoulder, I can see her hesitancy and fear I have- "It's no that I don't, look I, can't-"  
My mom stops Cally, "It's alright if you don't want to tell me." Mom relaxes Cally by stroking her hair, "I don't know what happened with Charlie in the past, but I don't think you know Charlie, at least not my Charlie".

Cally scoffs and lifts her head angrily, this is goin-"Your the one-"  
Mom interrupts Cally by removing the hair from her eyes again "Like I said before Cally you have wonderful eyes you shouldn't hide them," mom said calmly "Cally I can see your angry, but please let me talk, sweetheart." My mom asked.

Cally's anger dissolved, again she looked repetitive and hesitant, but she nodded. My mother smiled and got comfortable. "Where to start with Charlie, Guess I'll start from the first time I met him I was fifteen." God this is going to be long "And it wasn't that long ago" Mom said giving a glare "I've been dating Harry, Seth's father, for a couple of years. I loved him so much my parents hated him; you see the great police chief wasn't always the most, well controlled. Charlie, Harry, and Billy were the hood of forks if you will." Mom said as we all laughed.

"I know it seem so impossible now but then, well you both promise this doesn't leave this room." both Cally and I nod, "Alright back then they would drink, fight and destroy everything on sight. And I of course fell in love. The first time I met Charlie, their fearless leader." Mom laughed "I was so nervous I wanted to be a part of Harry's life, and these weren't just friends but his brothers. Harry took me the beach, there we saw the fire, as we grew closer and closer, I grew more panicked what if they didn't like me. Once there I met Billy, So smooth and cool definitive charmer.

To his left the Sarah, a women strong and beautiful to keep Billy in line, god he loved her, They were the perfect couple. Then behind came this stern, hard bitten handsome man, dressed in leather carrying a beer. Harry and I talked with Billy and Sarah all that night, from tips on kissing, to how to sneak out, but Charlie never said a word. Harry took me home, on the ride there I broke down crying thinking Charlie hated me. Well Harry busted out laughing, I of course was pissed how this man dare laugh at me when I'm barring my soul to him. After he connived to stop beating him" We laugh "He told me that Charlie did like me he just wasn't a people person and is really shy. It took a few months but Charlie trusted me, then I realized how much of a good person he was" Mom paused.

"It was a year latter when what I thought about Charlie became cemented, It was a short time after Harry's father died, he took horribly." Mom looked down at her hands, god wha- "He started drinking heavily and getting himself in more fights, then started to push us all away. It almost worked if it wasn't for Charlie. One night Harry got really angry and left me, I was so devastated, I called Charlie, and we went after him thinking he would do something stupid. We were right, we found him at a bar, called The rambling idiot, It was a little outside of Forks, thank god Charlie had it removed."

Mom looked away as if reliving a bad dream. "It's was a Pitt meant for skin heads, and harry, didn't even realize it. By the time we got there Harry was already in a fight with one, and losing badly. Charlie stormed in a grabbed a stool and slammed it on his scared face. Charlie took care of one, but we were quickly surrounded I don't how many there were, but there was enough to kill us. I was holding Harry, he telling us how sorry he was, I was balling my eyes out, there was no way in hell we could survive this. Then Charlie stood up as calm as rain as if he faced this type of fear before, he walked up to their leader and made him a bargain. That if he would take their beating and not through one punch, the leader smiled and took the offer. They picked us up and locked us in a room" Mom stopped and wiped a tear from her eyes. "And for four hours we heard them beat Charlie to a pulp, Harry tried to break out to help Charlie but couldn't. I held as he wept for his brother, when we finally were let out. We found Charlie broken on the floor and we couldn't even tell what was broken or where the wounds started. Harry wanted revenge but I reminded him of Charlie, we ran to his car and took him to the hospital, he spent two weeks in a coma, when he woke the first thing he asked about was if we were alright. That was the last time Harry ever drank." My mom finished, and took a sip of coffee.  
Cally looked at my mom, as I did, the first time I have ever heard that story it seemed so unbelievable I never knew that Charlie did that for my parents, is that why they were so close is tha- "No that's cant be tru-"  
Mom interrupted Cally by bringing out a photo of Charlie in the hospital, it look as if everything was in a cast. Cally took the picture and stared at it, I can see that it shook everything that she knew. I pulled her closer I do-"Cally are you alright?" mom asked.

"That does-"  
"So it doesn't change anything huh?" Mom looked Cally in her eye "Alright would you indulge me in another story Cally?" Cally agreed, as if wanting to know about Charlie "There are many times that Charlie was there for not just me but everyone, I'm guessing Seth already told you about what Charlie did for him, after Harry died." Cally nodded "Well I was a mess I didn't know what to do, about anything, Seth was trying but I could tell he was falling. And my daughter Leah shut down, no matter how much I tried she never opened up. I could feel the world gang up on me and begin to enclose it's self. Then Charlie came, a knight in white horse" Mom laughed "He helped with taking care of the funeral, with Seth and gave me shoulder to cry onto, but Leah, nothing. Then one day Charlie went to her bead room, we both told him not to, and she could have ph-caused him physical pain or worse." I looked at my mother at her almost slip "We waited outside her door, we heard screaming, then things being thrown, I had enough and went to go inside when I heard Charlie tell me stop an give him a chance. Then in an hour the screams died down, in another they became tears, and in another we heard my baby's snoring. Charlie came out of there with a limp, busted lips and a cut above his eye, but he helped." Mom smiled a sipped her coffee "That's why I can't see why you think he doesn't want you Cally, when he found out you were coming he did the same thing he did with Bella." Cally's head pops up "He went to everyone who would listen and tell them of his amazing niece that was coming to live with him. He even asked me help redecorate you room." Mom said laughing.

Cally gazed never raised, what was she thinking, will she give Charlie a chance. I hope she's okay I wa- "Cally sweetheart." My mother called

Cally "How would you like to take a shower?" Mom asked.

Cally looked up, and smiled "That would be nice Sue".

"Seth go show Cally the Bathroom while I clean okay?" I nodded yes and stood up and offered my hand to Cally she smiled and took it.  
I walked Cally up to the upstairs bathroom, and showed everything and how they worked "Alright are we ready?" I ask.

"We?"

"Yes of course what type of boyfriend would I be if I didn't wash your back?" I said while mock confusion.  
Cally laughed and blushed "Leave Seth, remember you already passed on all this?" Cally said while posing her body seductively.

"Not even a dance?" I innocently asked.

Cally moves back and starts to dance. Moving her hips tantalizingly, she reaches for her shirt. She smiles and shuts the door. Damn being noble!  
I go downstairs to hear mom on the phone with Charlie, he's close he'll be here in minutes. I help my mom clean, "So Seth, Cally's your imprint right?" Mom asked

"Yeah."

"Well, I like her Seth, she's nice but I'm sure she'll keep you on your toes" mom said laughing.

Mom continued on teasing me for twenties minutes are so, "Mom I hear the water turning off" I said warning her.

"Alright, Seth, I have to get the laundry. I'll be back in a few minutes."  
A couple of minutes Cally comes down her hair still damp. She walks in shyly, her blush slowly showing "I thought you couldn't be more beautiful." I said causing Cally to blush.

I motion for Cally to come over, while my mom is away, I cup those feather soft checks and kiss, Cally. With each movement of those skilled lips, I still feel my world deconstruct, and reform around her as if she an undying savior. Cally, lovingly chuckles, as she light places her benevolent hand on my chest, stopping me from further delirium. "Seth, we need to stop Sue might come in, I must look so weird to her. And I don't need her thinking that I am some floozy, so till we leave only holding hands." Said Cally giving a Patton like order.  
Cally smiles and starts to walk to the sofa, I wait till she's a little ways off. Then I pounce, embracing Cally from behind, she gasps in surprise. I feel her freeze for a moment, then gives an annoyed sigh, "What did we agree on Seth?" Cally asked while tapping her foot on the floor.

"I never agreed to anything, beside not my fault" I reply sweetly.

"Then who's-"

I quite her by nuzzling myself into her neck, earning I sight moan. I pull my embrace around her tighter, trying to absorb everything that Cally is. Her scent matches so intently of lilies, and fresh rain that has just began the soft and touches the virgin soil. I go to kiss her cheek, she playfully removes it, and I tickle her. Earning my so sought prize, those gentle red lips. We reluctantly part, Cally wraps her arms around my own, and happily gives into them. How can one being in a mere moments bring me into this sate of hopeful nirvana. So she cannot be a simple women, no she must be a indomitable godless that lies so stainless in my arms. "Your right Cally it is my fault." Cally gaze shot towards me, "Because I fell in love with you." I said as I kissed her once again.

"As they say love knows no bounds, nor does it realize when someone has entered the room, apparently." Mom said smiling, while carrying a tray of drinks.

I see my mothers entertained grin spread wider, I begin to loosen my grip on Cally. She grunts and tightens her hold; I wave my white flag, and restore my embrace. Cally pleasantly makes herself comfortable, Mom laughs and motions to the couch. I let my grip on Cally fall, and grab her hand, she smile as we walk towards the living room, I fall on the Lazy boy recliner, I create a sliver of space that allows Cally to sit next to me. As she sits next me, Cally links are arms together, and places her legs onto of mine. Then rests her head on my chest, I hope her favorite pillow, soon she fell asleep. My mom watches us with a proud and belated smile, "Seth can you hear me?" Mom asked in a whisper that I only heard.

I nod not wanting to speak in case that I wake Cally up. "Let Cally sleep okay, I'll be in the garden." Mom said walking to her garden "And Seth I'm so happy you found Cally." mom said leaving.  
I feel Cally on top of me, move and bring her self closer to my body. I feel my eyes grow heavy; soon I follow Cally and fall to sleep. I dream of Cally, and a family I hope we have, I don't know how long we have been out, and should I wake Cally up. Hell no I think I have been bitten enough, beside she looks to peaceful. God I - Damn I hear a car coming up to the house it must be Charlie, 'Cally wake up" I said shaking her awake,

"Uggh, no five more minutes." I continue shaking "Damn it Seth, do I hav-".

"Cally Charlie is coming".  
Cally pulls herself up and away from me, I can clearly see the anger seep from her posture. She crosses her arms, and shuts her jaws tightly, I want to grab and help, but I know I need to give her space. She goes to the stairs I guess planning her escape, How can she ha-.

"I hope your happy Seth, Charlie is going to Come. And he's going to yell and ruin everything." Cally said angrily, yet with hints of sadness.  
I hurts me to see Cally likes this, I hear Charlie close his door on his cruiser, and his racing steps, as dashes to the door. God let this go right, I walk next to Cally smiling weakly, she simply glares at the door, most likely preparing herself. Charlie Turns the door knob, and in a frantic lets himself in, Charlie looks miserable. Cally so deep in her anger fails to see it, Charlie looks as if he hasn't slept, his hair disheveled and unkempt. His clothing, is the same as yesterday, Charlie's glare turns to Cally. If you didn't know Charlie you would think he was angry, but with him it's the subtleties. The minuscule things like his relaxed state, the slight unclasping of his fist, and in his eyes you see it, he's happy. Charlie runs to Cally

"Charlie I don't want to fight is t-"Cally is interrupted by Charlie's embrace.

Cally remains unmoved, clearly in shock, I look over to the door and see my mother admiring the scene. Charlie must have been so worried, he looks like he did when Bella disappeared to Voltera, and I knew he loved her. I cant help but smile, this is the real Charlie, the man I have know all my life. I grin a Cally who looks so torn, I know she's fighting between what she thought she knew an-. "Charlie you can let go now." Cally whispered.

Charlie did so immediately, looking embarrassed, Cally gaze reverted to the ground, her small delicate hands took form of a fist, damn she must still not believe how am I g-"Cally where the hell have you been I hav-"

My mom quickly entered and answered for her "Calm down Charlie, they told me everything. Charlie, Cally's bike stalled and died on her and she slept on the beach." Charlie curses at himself "But thankfully Seth found her and stayed with her. And then brought her here, thank god Seth was there." My mom said giving me a reassuring smile.

Charlie gave a sigh and looked away from us, yup a Swan to the end. Charlie gaze soon found Cally's begrudged form; he slowly walked up to her. Charlie stands In front of Cally clearly struggling with his words I won- "Cally I'm sorry." Cal's shocked gaze rises to find Charlie's sorrowful one.

"What?" Cally asked.

"I'm sorry Cally, I shouldn't have reacted like that. You deserved better, I know we don't know each other." Charlie, gave Cally a smile and softly grabbed her shoulder "But I really want to know you, would you let me?"

Cally stares at Charlie for a few moments, then gives him a small nod. Charlie face lit up, as his smile grew. I knew this would be for the better, crap he's looking at me, damn it I groped Call-. "Seth I owe you an apology as well." Charlie said while turning to me.  
Charlie just appolo- "I overreacted, I know your a better man than that, I hope you take my forgiveness." Said Charlie extending his hand to me.  
I stare at awe the big bad, never back chief apologizing to me. Crap accept now, I reach and accept his handshake. "It's alright Charlie, if it were me, well you know." I said blushing

"No Seth-Good God woman what's wrong with you?" Charlie screamed in pain, as he was interrupted by my mom smacking his head.

"What's wrong with you, how dare you yell at my baby and this sweet little angel." Mom screamed clearly mocking anger.  
Charlie laughed while, rubbing his head. "Well ho-".

"No excuses Mr. Swan, you think your this big bad, incredibly sexy cop who can do anything he wants, huh. Well I have news for you Charlie, there will be some hefty consequence for hurting these precious angels. "Mom said pretending to be emotional, was mom just flirting.  
Mom started to hit Charlie with a dish towel, until he surrendered an apologizing for hurting her angels. We all laughed even Cally; Mom then went to kiss Charlie earning herself the prize of making the chief of police blush. I went to Cally, to see if she was alright, she gave a weak smile as Charlie and Sue came over. "God Charlie I'm surprised you didn't have all your men looking for Cally." Mom asked while sitting next to Charlie on the sofa.

"Well, when I went to Cal's room and found out she was gone, I did I called all the force to find. I was so afraid something would happen to her. But Jacob stopped me." Cally gaze found Charlie's once again.

"You were worried about me?" Cally asked quietly.  
Charlie eyes narrowed, as he stared into Cally's eyes "Of course I was worried Cally, I know we don't know each other but It doesn't mean I don't love you." Charlie said leaving a deep silence in the room.  
My mom thankfully broke the thick drowning silence "Charlie, I cant believe you sometimes" Mom said teasingly.

"Well tell me how I was suppose to act when I walk in and see Seth feeling up my niece?" Crap, holy shi-.

"What?" Mom asked angrily, as she jumped off the ouch and stormed to where Cally and I were sitting.

"Explain now." Mom asked pointing and shouting.

"Well you see I we-"

"What you fell on her accidentally?" Mom shouted, making me recede deeper in the couch.

"Ye-"

"Don't lie to me Seth, young man tell me now." Okay I was a man, now down to boy.

"Sue he rel-"Cally tried but it's to late the launch code-.

"Sue enough, Seth is telling the truth" Charlie yelled while holding my mother's hand "I was the one in the wrong not them."  
Mom looked at me then at Cally, while letting out a small blush. She took a minute to dust herself off. "God Charlie, you always overreacted." I wanted to laugh but I got a look from Charlie stopping me.

"Umm Cally sweetheart your clothes are dirty. How about I give you some of Leah's old clothing, and I wash those?" asked mom with a smile.

"That would be great Sue, thank you." Cal answered while mom escorted her upstairs, leaving me with Charlie.  
I don't know why but Charlie was quiet, damn it I knew he wasn't over the grouping. God I'm a fu- Charlie gaze hardens frightfully at me, I can feel the blood drain from my face. I have faced death but nothing has scared me like this, I thought when Edward spoke about Charlie's gaze he was joking. But I see he wasn't go-"Are you going to tell her????"

**REVEIW!**

**(~Lory)**


	8. Chapter 7

**(I know i am a horrid person, writers block wasn't helping, but this works doesn't it? Well this is a chapter for my fans, how few there are, well if you comment and beg me, i will be on Tomorrow and upload another chapter because this one is really short...)**

Chapter 7

"Werewolf?" I asked Seth that one word being the first thing I had said in over an hour and a half.  
In that time Seth had spat out story after story about his ancestors, how they became wolves, his tribe, stories about the wolves  
versus the vampires/ or the cold ones, and all about werewolves and their secrets, like imprinting and the mind reading and phasing.  
I have no idea what the expression was on my face but having a werewolf _imprint_ with me was the single most effin' awesome thing in my life.

Even though I was sitting here on a cramped couch beside my "Forever", I was wearing a yellow shirt and some too-long-for-me flared jeans  
but I still felt more at ease then I had ever felt. Suddenly I sensed the attention of the whole room on me, sure enough I looked up and had  
eight eyes staring at me, as if they half expected me to run out of the house pulling out my own hair, screaming their secret to the world.  
I could tell Seth was telling the truth.

Finally Seth broke the silence and said, "Here love, let me show you." He grabbed my hands gently as he talked and pulled me to my feet.  
The entire group except Charlie, who was heading to the front door saying he had some previous engagement and would be back to pick  
me up tomorrow, headed to the back doors. Sue easily slid open the doors and the voice was so breath0taking I literally gasped.

Sue had such a lovely flower bed with multiple colors of each flower, filled with roses, lilies, you name it. Their back pouch was a hug  
covered patio with couches and tables. And the forest surrounding the house had a little clearing for an acre or a backyard, then the tree  
line started up again and in the distance I saw the cliffs and some of the beach below, and most importantly the ocean.

Leah sat down on a cream couch and pulled out a magazine while Sue brought out lemonade and snacks, I hadn't even realized she had  
went back inside. Seth pulled me into the clearing and with one hand around my waist and one touching my face he leaned down and kissed  
me, like a flame it grew then I broke it off and blushed, remembering our little audience. His breath was warm in my ear as he whispered,  
"Be ready for the ride of your life." He stepped away from me in front of me and literally exploded and before me in his place stood a big  
sandy wolf about 15 times the size of a normal wolf.

I walked up to him and I patted his head and sighed. "I love you, Seth, my sandy dog." He turned and licked my face and let out a playful growl  
motioning to his back with his head. I carefully slid on his back, thinking, "This might be considered a little awkward, but like I have ever cared  
about awkward before." I grabbed his long sandy hair carefully in my hands held on tight.

**(Like i said i am a horrid person, ANYWAYS DO A LITTLE R&R BUT DONT FORGET THE SECOND R AND MAYBE THERE WILL BE MORE TOMORROW BECAUSE OF THE LITTLE BIT OF CLIFFY-NESS AND SHORT-NESS. LOVE YOU ALL LIKE MY OWN FAMILY :3**  
** Lory :3 )**


End file.
